The hidden sun
by imachelz
Summary: Minato is offered to become Hokage . But as it happens, all good things must come at a price. The price for becoming Hokage ? Is for Minato to end his relationship with Kushina. Refusing, the Hokage orders assassinations on Kusina. After being pushed one two many times Minato and Kushina leave and build their own village, The village hidden in the sun.


_And when she when she walks, all the angels and the werewolves sing_

_Cause she doesn't notice __me_

_Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys_

_Listening to rap metal, turn tables in her eyes._

* * *

_The Hidden sun_

_Chapter 1_

It was late after in Konoha as two people made their way through the bussy streets, hand in hand. They were quite a distinct couple with having a tall blonde male and a stunningly beautiful redheaded female. It was safe to say they stood out like sore thumbs against the bland, boring hair of more than most of the population in the village.

It was hard not to smile when one saw the young couple heading their way, it was a joy itself to see people so in love it made anyone who saw them smile. Rumor had it that the blonde was in line to become the next hokage after the current one, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had retired. Whether that was true or not was a different thing entirely.

After a short walk the young couple had finally reached their destination, the Hokage tower. Once inside they were greated by the ever _friendly_ secretary. What was wrong with her was as good as anyone's guess. Barley even acknowledging who they were she grunted something that sounded like 'hurry up go so your outta my sight'. Either way she allowed them past so that was all that mattered right? With greetings made and many stairs climbed, still hand in hand the couple arrived at the door to the Hokages office. A knock followed by 'come in' led them to be were they were currently standing, in front of the Hokages desk.

"Ah Minto, Kushina, its great you were able to make it on such short notice" greeted the Hokage from behind his desk. The edges of his desk were cluttered with documents and other sheets of paper that seemed to have a permanent spot on the old mans desk. Well what else where you meant to think when they were _always_ there?

"It was no problem Hokage-sama" replied Minto "what was it that required us at such short notice?"

It wasn't just Minato who wanted to know the answer to that question, a slightly temoermental red head wanted to know as well.

The sudden change of expression on the Hokages face went unnoticed by no one. Was there something wrong? Were the about to be sent out on a S-class mission that they would most likely be killed on? Was there about to be a fourth war? What was it that bothered him?

"Is something wrong old man?" Asked Kushina. If she wasn't going to say it there's was no way in hell Minato would and the Hokage didn't look like he'd be giving answers any time soon.

A smile graced Sarutobi's face at Kushina's blunt as ever approach but it shortly disappeared as he inhaled sharply. Letting out his held breath with a long sigh, Sarutobi called for his two advisers.

"Homura, Koharu"

Through the same door that Minato and Kushina walked through only momenta ago, appeared the Hokages two councillors. Without giving even a second glance in their direction, Homura and Koharu brushed past them and stood next to the Hokage , one on either side.

Kushina sent death glares to the pair. If looks could kill, the Hokages councillors would be dead ten times over and still be on great pain 'Fucking lap dogs'.

After moments of silence, Koharu spoke up.

"The reason we called you here, was to discuss about Minato becoming Sarutobi's successor and eventually becoming the yondaime hokge"

The shock was clear on Minato's face. He had heard the rumours about him succeeding the third but never did he expect them to come true. Yeah he had his hopes like everyone else but unlike them, he was going to become Hokage .

"I..." Minato was lost for words. Well its not exactly everyday one gets told their going to become Hokage now is it?

Finally, when Minato had gathered his thoughts and was able to form words into sentences actually _made_ sense he spoke, "Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm lost for words on how grateful I am that you chose me but do you really think I'm good enough when there's people like Oro-"

He didn't get a chance to finish when, with a loud _thud_, Kushina's hand made contact with the back of Minato's skull. One hand occupied rubbing the back of his head Minato turned his head to look at Kushina. Trying to sound completely innocent he spoke to the red head before him.

"Ouch, Kushina that hurt! What did I do to deserve that?!"

Said Red head crossed her arms over her generous chest and let out a 'hmph'.

"Baka, if the old man didn't think you were good enough to be his successor he wouldn't have bothered calling you here in the first place! If you so desperately want to get out of being Hokage say so now or shut up and stop doubting yourself!"

Kushina's previous actions and outburst gained a hearty chuckle from the Hokage .

Knowing that he was defeated, Minato slumped his shoulders as he turned and faced the Hokage without saying another word. For someone who was going to become the fourth Hokage , he acted very childish.

Homura coughed to bring everyone's attention back to them and began to speak.

"Yes well its all great but there are some sacrifices. I assure you they are minor in comparison to becoming Hokage "

Minato was not impressed. It was as simple as that. He didn't trust the Hokages advisers. Let's be honest not many people did but something just didn't feel right. What was a _minor_ sacrifice to them?

"What is it exactly that I'll need t give up?"

There was a moment of hesitation before anyone answered as if contemplating on what words to use. Finally Homura spoke again.

"Well my boy, what we're asking for you to do is to end your relationship with Kushina."

Straight away Kushina turned to look at Minato, her expression was a mix of shock, fear aand would break up with her would he? She knew how much becoming Hokage meant to him and she didn't want to get in the way of his dream but ending their relationship? She just couldn't. She loved him to much to let him go.

Unconsciously, Kushina's hand moved to rest on Minato's forearm. "Minato..."

He looked down at her then smiled. With that one, warm smile all of Kushina's doubt had disappeared. She mentally kicked herself for even thinking he'd ever leave her.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to decline. Kushina means far more to me than becoming Hokage . I'm afraid your going to have to find someone else." He turned towards the office door, ready to leave as soon as possible. There was no way they would take this lightly.

"What do you mean you decline? No one declines an offer to become Hokage ! There's no one else who could possibly replace you!" Koharu all but spat. Clearly she didn't like rejection. "So what is your answer?"

"Its still no" And with that Minato left the office. Kushina followed in pursuit but only made it as far as the door before she was called back into the office.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" She asked cautiously. This couldn't end well.

"There is something we would like to discuss with you without Minato" replied he Hokage . Well it wasn't really him, it was mainly Homura and Koharu as they did most of the talking.

"We don't like the fact that Minato refuses to be my successor" The Hokage carried on. Next it was Koharu to speak.

"Yes we don't like it one bit so we've all decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if we eliminated the cause"

It hit her like a ton of bricks. And here she thought she would carry on living happily with Minato. They were going to end up apart one way or another. Either by their own will of the Hokages. Seeming as the first was nearly impossible it would most likely be the latter.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" It was to late by the time she realised what she had said. To ate to take it back Kushina just carried on, "seriously! What's your problem?! Why can't me and Minato be together if he's Hokage ?! Huh?! What's so wrong with that?!"

Keeping completely calm Sarutobi replied "Because, if Minato was Hokage and you were still together, you could greatly influence his decisions. Not only that, they could capture you and use you to get to Minato. In conclusion all you are to him is a weakness"

Kushina was furious to say the least. Not wanting to be anywhere near the old bastards, she stormed out the door slamming it behind her causing the whole building to shake. She stormed up to Minato who was waiting for her at the front of the tower.

"What wrong?" He asked. As far as he knew everything was fine.

"The old Bastard Hokage and his fucking councillors told me that all I am is a weakness to you and should be gotten rid of! That's the reason they want us to split up before you become Hokage "

This annoyed Minato. Up until now h had always viewed the Hokage as like a grandfather to him. Now all that was gone. "Why? Your anything but a weakness to me. Your the villages top kunoichi, he could he think your burden me?"

Kushina had calmed down greatly after hearing someone who agreed with her. There was still one question he had to ask, just to make sure. "What about the Hokages offer? I know its your dream to become Hokage one day so I really don't mind if you..."

She was cut of as Minato's lips pressed against hers, cancelling out all words.

"Silly. How could you think I'd ever chose that over you? You are my dream come true and all I need."

They kissed again and headed back towards their house on the other side of town, hand in hand just like on their journey there.


End file.
